


Second Chances

by poetssoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, MarkofCain!Dean, Redemption, depressed!Gadreel, forgiving!Sam, hinted Wincest - Freeform, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetssoul/pseuds/poetssoul





	Second Chances

It had happened too suddenly. At first my hand had grasped firmly around the older of the brothers and then his sibling and the other angel came between us as a glint of an unsheathed weapon shone pointed in my direction, held firmly while its wielder snarled rabidly. A hand curled firmly around my shoulder, dragged away from the scene that played out to be lead into a vacant room farther down the shadowed hall underground; imprisoned.

"Its for your own good." the strained vocal range of the younger Winchester was registered as I refused to look up, my eyes only meeting contact with the floor we stood on together before silence was settled upon until faint scratches were emitted. No doubt they were sigils carved into the surface of the door. "I'll be back." 

As soon as he left, I let out an unnecessary breath that had been held throughout the whole duration of the event. Settling down on the edge of the covered mattress left undisturbed until now, my gaze did not raise from my folded hands as I blocked out the rest of the muffled sounds that reverberated down the corridor only to fade out into nothing, traces of "traitor" and "two-faced" able to be caught from time to time when assumed it was safe to resurface that clung on as the attention paid dived back under into safety with eyes closed to what surrounded.

The reverberated knock against wood is what brought me back from the blank reverie drawn up in defense. "Enter." 

Again, he joined the confined space that temporarily belonged to me just as it had been when I was on the opposite side not long before, bent over in presentation as if the wind had blown over the supported stem of a flower that once bloomed. This time I dared to look directly at the opposed, mirrored in how our facial features were contoured in the gloomed atmosphere in a way to keep both sides guarded heavily.

"Do you really plan to help us defeat Metatron?" 

"I would not have risked my life coming here if that were not my true intention." I answered before a cough erupted with a spurt of blood that followed, my stoic approach replaced by a weakened wince.

"Why haven't you healed yet?" Concern could be heard through the veiled speech meant to remain untouched by emotion that flowed through veins just as equally as blood did. It touched a certain part that had only ever been roused in such a way by another, and I had killed him as an order even though we suffered at the hands of the same monster.

"It is a weapon unlike an angel blade and as a result has also wounded me differently." I dared to reveal through the wave of pain that hit unexpectedly, unaware of how the weight of the bed underneath changed while under its affect, brought back by a steadied hand flattened against the leather jacket draped over my frame dragged up and down in a paced motion for the whole length of the spasm, only to drop when it was realized what was offered. "I seem to recall that you jumped in first to pull your brother away from me." I added in order to advert the awkwardness that threatened to settle like dust upon untouched books tucked into their shelves.

"Don't get used to it."

It cut deeper than the edge of the shortened sword used to do physical damage as those words sank in each heavier than the last, registered as more than a promised threat though the true emotion could not be placed during the intermission of conversation with the only person who seemed to show any sort of compassion, despite however limited.

"Take off your jacket." ended the evaluation at hand, startled by such a request.

"Beg pardon?"

"I want to see how deeply you got wounded."

With a nod, I did as I was told and removed the article of clothing that had grown to my personal liking, feeling lightened of a heavy burden carried as I laid it beside my thigh with a sleeve still held in the firmed grip refused to loosen even when forced to shift closer in the limited space provided; uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"The sweatshirt will have to go too," he decided as a glance was given, "unless you would rather let the wound stay how it is."

"No, I was inside your body without your knowledge." I decided, the black hooded garment pulled over my head to reveal a bare torso opened by the evil tool taken into his sibling's possession. "This is only fair."

It was apparent at how much the blow dealt shocked as his hazeled eyes widened when it honed in on the blue-white light that trilled, a hand raised to inch forward before it was forced back into the folded lap it laid on while he looked at me, as if to make sure no offense had been taken at the aborted action.

"Go ahead." I encouraged, a tinge of guilt pained at the sight of hesitance from the mortal even if partly for selfish reasons, the same motion repeated with the pad of a thumb that ghosted the edged entrance of the gash; inspected thoroughly. Under such speculation, it was hard to keep from pressing into the touch of silk that hovered over fragmented shards of glass pieced together in the wrong places. An ivory fang sank into the flesh of my lips in order for an escaped moan to die where it had been uttered while thoughts not followed previously were taken as leaders. Even as the shroud lifted from what it covered, the contact was preserved in a locked vault now eradicated of the gloom bottled away since the first committed crime.

"It's a good thing we managed to stop Dean from hurting you any further."

"Is it that bad?"

"Any deeper, and your vessel would have bled entirely out."

"It is deserved. " 

"Don't say that." the other pleaded subtly, a hint of concern revealed as his fingers entwined with the ones that latched onto the fabric keeping me tethered here, a boundary crossed over welcomed. Warmth seeped from the paired palm positioned, a fire that engulfed the trembling leaf beneath in its seared path, fueled rather than burned by an ember nearly burned out to a whisp of thinned smoke erased from the atmosphere once the air cleared. 

"Why should I not?" my exterior carved of stone faltered as a crevice was created. "After all that I did, punishment is in order."

"Its not your fault entirely."

"How can you say that when I have always strayed from my post? The Garden, you, Metatron.."

"Look, I won't make excuses for you, but things happen. You say you want redemption? "

"I would love nothing more." Except you, I left unsaid.

"Then second chances can be given." he answered simply. "From this point onward, your mistakes are going to be left in the past where they will stay this time." 

"You are willing to do that for someone who used you as a puppet?"

"I'm not familiar with such a thing, because this is for a misguided angel pointed now in the right direction."

In a fluent flash of movement, I sat in the middle of those folded limbs with my face pressed into the edge of a firmed shoulder, unable to believe fully at first what had been spoken. "Thank you, Sam." I breathed, tension centered at anticipation of expected rejection of the action until an arm snaked around my waist to pull me closer in unspoken acceptance longed for mutually. 

"Let's see if I can help fix that cut." he suggested as he gently laid me back into the plush cot claimed and got up despite my protests, leaving me again only to return shortly after with a small plastic container as he joined in his former place by my side in order for me to watch what he was doing. "This may sting a little, but it will help." he reassured as a clear liquid was wiped into the separated skin, a hiss escaped once it settled in.

"It hurts." I couldn't help but whimper.

"It will until I finish, but you can endure it." It startled as it had been assumed he would mention at how I have been able to go through torture. Ashamed at the admission, I made it my goal not to utter another protest though it did not last long when the tip of a needle was inserted. "You can do this, Gadreel." he comforted as it was noticed.

The actions were attempted to be blocked out, yet it was all done in vain. No matter how many scenarios of distraction were conjured from the depths of my stored memories the thread strung at the end of that silver sliver sliced into them all as easily as a dulled knife put against butter. Instead the whole of my attention was centered on the mortal hunched over in concentration continued without pause in the graceful movements despite the grip being slicked from bloodied fingertips able to be felt when the action had been stopped altogether regardless of the thoughts that helped to hide the pain still played out.

"That should hold you in place in the meantime." he said as the handiwork was inspected. "I should probably let you have time to yourself." was suggested after with a yawn in the quieted space. Sleep seemed the best option, for it could easily be seen just how deeply this transformation affected.

"You could stay a little longer." I suggested, hopeful.

"I don't see why not."

In that very moment, it had been decided whether or not either of us were ready to admit it; we were attracted to each other. It occurred to me, barely, though it was proved all throughout the night while we clung on to the thin strands strung between together shepherded by the lightest of sensations sought out, caught up to when our energies collapsed simultaneously once the end was neared, met with sweat covered brows leaned against above a shared pillow.

"I guess I got a little carried away." he mused, embarrassment detected.

"No need to apologize."

"Did anything stop your essence from wanting to heal?" he dared to ask moments later when quiet settled over. 

"Well.. I did not exactly have much to live for after I surrendered unto you, " it equally bothered both of us as it was admitted, "That is, until you gave me a reason again." It felt cathartic to have the weight held in position lifted no matter how vulnerable it looked even as tears unshed took the opportunity presented to cross the brink of my eyelids.

"Shh..." is all I heard while an unidentified cloth brushed over my cheeks to soak up the liquified evils purged. Without thinking, my broken wings wrapped around him in desperation from the unspoken detail of how it also was not entirely his brother's fault. A cupped palm settled around the base of my jaw while the panic continued to reverberate, though the owner was patient as he aided my calmness with pressed lips against my face accompanied with words that soothed. "I'm not going to let you feel that way again."

"You say that now, but you will change your mind."

"You seem to forget I have been at this level before, and if I have to go through it again with you then so be it, for its worth it." he stated firmly as I came closer to the frame of his body; protected during the descent into rest not needed.

* * *

A ruptured blow against the locked door is what awoke us as we hurriedly dressed in order to comfront what challenged, edges of wood splintered in the centered as a balled hand filled the hole created pulled out to continue the damage in spite of the command to stop. 

"Dean!" the other yelled in vain while the entrance was kicked inward, the threshold stepped over with no hesitation presented until he stood at the foot of the shared article of furniture.

"You shouldn't be in here."

"Man, you sure take 'sleeping with the enemy' to heart, don't you Sammy?" he teased with such a harsh undertone, an involuntary blush received instead of letting words of denial be spilled out which would have been refused, as the proof of the moment that occurred layered over the plaid shirt failed to be buttoned entirely, thumb and forefinger clenched nervously around one of the padded sleeves of the borrowed accessory worn on my vessel's body until undressed for our session of love the night before. "Always was loud in bed, and it looks like it still reigns true." he added while he put his girth onto the bed, a lone finger traced the planes of his face.

"Back off." growled out before it could be stopped. Usually submissiveness was always followed, but this time would be different.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me." an air of bravado surged through as I once again faced the one who had offered false trust, a bundle of nerves inside clenched tight while faltering was dared not to be considered during the whole scene played out in such a lengthed span of time.

"Looks like you found a mouthy boyfriend." Dean mused, being forgotten as his real target fought back; struggled strength lost. The lengthened moment seemed to halt as the antagonist to such given peace stared at his sibling seeming to be lost in contemplation. "You got in the way, little brother. For that a price must be paid." 

The blade was unsheathed, pointed straight at the tender flesh of his neck marked as my territory now, and I would do anything to have it protected from such an attack challenged. Instinct kicked in as a rushed attempt came in order to block the issued stab as the arm used was grabbed and turned in on the shell of the man who once prayed for an angel to heal his relative loved beyond the word that described, plunged deeply into his stomach.

"There is your debt owed," I retorted.

"Am I supposed to take that seriously?" 

"Interpret it however you like." 

"Whatever. It's your funeral." he spat as the blade was pulled easily from where it protruded, brought down in an arch meant for the shielded shoulder of my loved one only to be knocked out of his hand once I lunged and pinned him beneath. A struggle was put up as he writhed for as long as adrenaline took hold; a snake curled up in preparation to strike. In order to keep him from willing the weapon back into his grip a hand was wrapped around both wrists, held above at an angle while the freed appendage curled into a fist punched into the exposed face glared up at me.

"I can sense your jealousy. "

"What are you talking about?" the attempt at confusion failed.

"You cannot stand the fact that your little brother moved on," the realization hit both of us, able to be clearly seen once the mortal looked away; in denial. "Why else would you enter only a few hours after our love making and have it pointed out?" 

"Fine, you got me, alright?" 

"It is not alright, " I continued, unable to prevent another blow to the fleshed face that now bled from an opened gash in the bottom lip, "You were going to hurt what is mine." 

"Gadreel, that's enough!" 

His voice broke through the demeanor of protector brought up in another hit tried for, fingers uncurled as I stood up and delivered one last kick for good measure, "Leave before I change my mind."

"Next time will be different."

Hesitation was pushed aside once we were left alone while I climbed onto the bed and pulled the human into me, stunned into understood silence as we recovered from the sudden burst of a raged reaction uprooted like a weed in a garden though unlike the first this one would be preserved from damage dealt during the catalyst created. 

"Did you mean what you said about me being yours?" he finally decided on when the absence of sound was broken.

"I did, but only if you want to be." 

"Why wouldn't I?" It caught me off guard that such a declaration was made without a hitch in the voice spoken, "You said you loved humanity afterall."

"I do, and you happened to end up being my favorite part of it."

"Then it's official." he decided, mouth matched perfectly into the one owned by my vessel, enveloped in an oblivious world filled with only the two of us. A second chance had been offered with more attached than expected and it proved already that it was more than capable of turning over new leaves to replace the scattered ones that had fallen far from their branches; redemption restored rightfully.


End file.
